darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaska
Yaska was the former Boss of Blythe. He went missing after the Consortium spread its influence after the Crash. Yaska was man who devowered the souls from people - almost literally. His 'gift' was that he could somehow find the one thing that a person valued most and take it from them - often to use it against them. Blythe existed to serve him and his needs. The town was not really much - not even protected by much of a wall - but it was his. When he came to power as Boss, he started building a compound of his own in a corner of the town; a safe place of sheet metal walls, tall towers and such. It was his tiny palace on a tiny hill - a king of the wastes in his own mind. Snakeman Raid About two years ago, the town of Blythe came under attack. Snakemen came out of the Southern Wastes in a great horde and swarmed into the town. When the people ran to Yaska's compound, beating on the walls to get in - he literally picked those who he liked and only those were let in before the raiders got close enough to strike. Snakemen couldn't really breach his high metal walls so they mostly ignored them - taking their pleasure in running down the many refugees that tried to hide in old buildings and such. All told, the Snakemen took away nearly a hundred survivors that day - most of them young folk. The rest were either killed on the spot, if they were lucky, or eaten and then killed. After the raid, Yaska was the first and the only authority in the town. His word was the only law. If you wanted his protection you gave him what he wanted and if you were lucky it would only be your body. The Crash Everything in Blythe was just as Yaska wanted it. Nothing happened without his say and without his cut. And then the sky burned as a 'meteor' left a trail of ash and smoke as an alien ship of some kind came crashing down in the ruins of Old Phoenix . Old Phoenix, up until then, was prime Scrapper ground and most of Yaska's trade wealth came out of reselling pre-Fall goods that the scavengers were able to pull out of it. Only a week or so afterwards, a research team of the Consortium showed up to Blythe and used it as a forward base for their explorations into the ruins of the old city and the crashed remains of the ship. Being the parasite that he is, Yaska saw the research team as a means to suck even more wealth and power out of a larger beast. The Consortium tolerated him for a while - but when they returned from their first mission and Yaska saw that they were injured and at low-strength, he tried to turn on them and take from them all of their bright and shiney technology. In a fight that lasted all of about twenty minutes, Yaska and his men were no more - the Consortium team pulled up their gear and returned to LATMA and Avin, an underling of Yasks, proclaimed himself the new Boss of Blythe. Category:Character/NPC Category:NPC/Wastelands Category:NPC/Blythe Category:NPC/Mortal